


Smashed His Burger

by reynkout



Series: Retail Store Epics [6]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Birthday, Birthday Sex, Fast Food, Fondling, M/M, Weird Fluff, a lot of i love yous, another continuation of the retail store trilogies, happy birthday jean!, it's april 7th, jeans quitting his job, smashburger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 20:45:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3704409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reynkout/pseuds/reynkout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Happy birthday, Jeany-boy!<br/>It's Jean's last day at Smashburger. No big deal, except that it is. It's his last day at work <i>and</i> his birthday. It's a bittersweet farewell, and he's not sure that he can handle more than a goodbye from Marco even though they've been together for months now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smashed His Burger

**Author's Note:**

> Happy BIRTHDAY, Jean!!
> 
> Recently, I've been so busy with work and school and just stupid drama in life that I totally forgot it was Jean's birthday until _this morning_. I felt to guilty, so this is a little quick-write I did in a few hours (minus all the breaks and stupid goof-offs I did while writing).
> 
> This is a continuation of [Smash That Burger](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2904344), so if you haven't read it yet, you might be a little lost!
> 
> Anyway, I should probably be working on TotS and a new thing for Enantiomers, so I'll catch you on the flip side (not literally).
> 
> Enjoy!

Tears prick the corners of his eyes as he fights back the urge to cry.

It’s April 7th, it’s his birthday, and he’s about to leave.

For good.

Though, he isn’t expecting is a huge Baskin Robbins ice cream cake in- who would have guessed it- cookie dough and Oreo crème with the words “Happy Birthday, Jean!” in big, red gel font (in smaller letters towards the bottom, “We’ll miss you! <3”) laid out on the back table for all Smashburger employees to see.

And one other thing he didn't expect coming, although he really should have, considering the previous encounters: Marco’s dragging him to the managers’ office once again during his lunch break.

It’s ridiculous, though, because instead of getting it on with his employee, Marco suddenly gets on his knees and practically _begs_ Jean to stay and work.

Jean rolls his eyes, betraying the conflicting feelings within himself. He says, “You can’t be serious, Marco.”

Marco frowns. “But I am. Stay and work here. I was going to promote you to manager soon.”

As tempting as the offer sounds, Jean can’t change his circumstances here. He has no choice but to quit his job. Besides, he had already put in his two-week notice.

Jean feels as if it's time to change; time to find something new and nice. Plus, all his classes are driving him up a wall; he doesn't understand how Accounting can even be a real profession. It's just so _boring_.

And that also means to quit working at Smashburger and to look for a new job. Apparently, that's not how Marco sees it.

"Come on, baby, think about it." Jean says, attempting to be reasonable. "If you and I aren't working together, we won't get in trouble dating."

Marco pouts.

"I know, I know. That means you won't see me as often," Jean seems to read Marco's mind perfectly. "But, please, Marco. Understand my decision."

With that, Marco sighs, "Well, I guess so. There's nothing I can do to get you to stay."

The words hurt in his throat as much as it pains Jean's heart when he hears Marco's response.

They've been together for a little over four months now, but this is the first real time they've come close to an argument. Any other time, they've been 'arguing' with a grain or two of humor. More like a whole sackful of irony and sarcasm. Still, this is concerning to both of them.

"Marco, don't say it like that. What are you, five?" Jean purses his lips after he asks the question, immediately regretting having said it. He sidles up to Marco in apology, placing both arms on his boyfriend's shoulders. "Don't be like that, Marco. I thought you were legal. I don't wanna date a minor."

Marco tsks, placing his hands on Jean's slim waist. "Oh, but I am legal. You're the one who's a child, leaving me like this. What about your family here? Isn't the crew your second family?"

"Mmyeah," Jean hums."But every bird leaves the nest sometime in its life."

Marco pouts. "Doesn't mean you have to leave at this very moment, though."

"But I put in my two-week notice."

"But it's also your birthday, Jean." deadpans Marco.

"Shit, I keep forgetting." Jean groans.

Marco smirks at that. "You've got too much stress that you can't remember your own birthday?" His fingers start to run up and down Jean's spine, tickling him ever so slightly.

"Probably," concludes Jean.

"Hmm,"

Marco leans in for a kiss, softly pecking his boyfriend on the cheek. Jean raises his eyebrows when Marco begins to run his pink tongue over his lips, coaxing his mouth open for some supposed intense frenching.

"Hey there," Jean smirks, pausing their makeout for a minute. "We gonna do it in the office... _again_?"

Marco laughs then, remembering all the times they've had sex in the managers' office. "Only if you want to. Though, I was hoping to save it all for tonight, when I take you out."

Jean's head almost explodes because they've never gone out anywhere, except to each other's houses for a night of sleeplessness. This would be something special if they went out tonight.

"Y-you want to take me out?" Jean asks pathetically, a prominent blush crawling onto his face. "Like, tonight?"

Marco grins. "Yes, Jean. Would you like to celebrate your birthday with me?"

"Yes," There is no hesitation in Jean's answer.

"Perfect. Now, let's go grab some cake. That thing cost almost sixty bucks."

"Sixty bucks?!"

* * *

As it turns out, Marco really does have something in plan for the evening after work.

Jean is told to go home around four, but he spends almost twenty minutes after he's clocked out just hugging and shaking hands with his coworkers. Young, sweet Krista hugs him tight and tells him not to leave Smashburger. Reiner winks at him and gives him a noogie as farewell. Even Eren, Jean's least favorite manager, smiles sadly and bro-hugs him.

Packing up the last of his belongings from the employee locker, Jean sighs. He's going to miss his Smashburger crew; his family.

Just when Jean is about to walk out the back door and onto the street, Marco stops him, kissing him quick and soft. Jean can still taste the Oreo and cookie from a slice of his birthday cake they shared together earlier.

They smile at each other when they pull back, Jean letting out an uncontrollable giggle, something he’s not exactly proud of when he gets excited.

“Ready to go?” Marco takes Jean’s hand in his, giving him another sticky, sweet kiss.

Jean nods. “Yeah.”

The night turns out to be absolutely stupor. Marco takes him out to a movie straight after work. Munching on popcorn for the first half, they hold each other’s hands the entire duration of the film, thumbs stroking over knuckles. Jean’s even able to sneak quick smooches between the movie, not focused on anything but Marco.

He admires all the freckles on his boyfriend's face that adorn his chiseled cheekbones, his cute, little button nose; Marco’s whole face. Not to mention all over his body, too.

Jean looks away, biting his lip. Maybe it _wasn’t_ such a good idea to be thinking about during a movie. His pants are beginning to become a bit tight at all the thinking he’s doing. He decides to snog Marco’s face instead.

“Where to?” Jean asks after they’re out of the theater while Marco’s laughing, tying a blindfold over Jean’s eyes.

“You’ll see,” is all he gets back before he’s guided into the car, Marco securely buckling him in.

They drive for a while, making small talk along the way. Jean keeps trying to pry Marco for hints, but Marco’s as strong as a fail-safe, not giving in even a little bit. His voice is the same throughout the whole ride, suave and yet so full of stupid jokes.

Suddenly, the car engine is shut off, and Marco unbuckles his seatbelt, climbing over onto Jean’s lap. They’re by the seashore where they can hear the waves crashing onto the beach in the distance. The stars shine almost as brightly as the moon, and by the time Marco’s removed the blindfold from Jean, his ex-employee is gawking at him, jaw open so wide he can see his uvula.

“M-Marco?” Jean squeaks, “What’s going on?”

Marco grins devilishly. “Hey,” he says with a particular grind down into his boyfriend’s lap; Jean groans in pleasure. “Remember when I told you to go smash some burgers for me that one time?”

“You a-always say that to me,” Jean retorts.

“I meant after our first time in the office,”

“Oh yeah…”

Marco’s teeth catch his bottom lip as he smiles like the Cheshire cat. “When I said to smash some burgers, I didn’t mean _any_ burger.”

“O-oh yeah?” Jean doesn’t know where this is going.

Marco tilts his head to the side. “Mm, what if I told you that I wanted you to smash _my_ burger?” He undulates against Jean, tongue peeking out from his lips.

“I… I..” Jean’s brain is fried, his hands moving on autopilot, travels over Marco’s sides, tickling him ever so gently.

“You want to?” Marco offers.

Jean finds one word floating in his head and grasps onto it. “Yeah,”

This is so out of character for Marco to be the one keening for peen, Jean thinks, but he can’t deny his boyfriend is the sexiest man in the world when he’s asking to be smashed and torn apart. He really knows how to push Jean’s buttons. Jean can’t remember when he started wanting to do Marco, but all he knows now is how much he wants to take his desires and put it to action.

Jean pushes closer, shoving his tongue into Marco’s hot mouth, battling for dominance which Marco’s not exactly ready to give up quite yet. A freckled hand goes down to crank the lever on the carseat so Jean falls back along with it, shocked.

“What the hell, Marco?” he’s about to cry, but his boyfriend’s already on him again, lips against lips, hips against hips, fingers groping at every part they can get at.

They move against one another, breath hitching as Marco starts to palm at Jean’s ever growing crotch. His hand does amazing things to Jean, stroking him through the fabric. When Jean starts to pant, Marco takes it a step further, stopping only to thrust his fingers underneath Jean’s waistline to touch his boyfriend’s cock directly.

“Oh god, Marco,” breathes Jean, gasping. He’s hard, so hard that he’s beginning to strain at the zipper. He removes his hand from Marco’s bicep to undo his pants and pull them down to his knees.

Marco licks his lips, saliva shining a silver in the moonlight. He grasps Jean in his hand, stroking him steadily, enjoying the way Jean’s thighs begin to twitch and spasm slightly at his administrations. He presses on, smattering Jean’s cheeks in a hundred dozen butterfly kisses as he fondles his boyfriend’s balls.

Jean wants to do something too, grabbing at Marco’s grey shirt and tugging it off. He angles them so he can lick constellations into those stars called freckles on Marco’s chest. There’s the Big Dipper, the Little One; Orion’s Belt leads up to Marco’s dark nipple, which Jean gladly sucks into his mouth.

Marco moans loudly, his voice bouncing off the car doors and into both Jean and his eardrums. When Jean swirls the tip of his tongue around his perking nipple, a tingle of pleasure runs down his back, much like a droplet of water making its way down his hot skin. Much like the sweat that would drip off his forehead later tonight.

It’s only when Jean’s teeth go into the mix, along with two fingers pinching at his other nipple. Jean nips at Marco, the pain flaring up in Marco’s chest, but pleasure popping along his spine. He yelps in surprise, then lolls his head, breathing deep as he takes what his boyfriend is giving him. He returns the favor, tracing his pointer finger along Jean’s scrotum, feeling his hard flesh pulse for more action.

“Hey, hey,” Jean pipes up. “Um, hey,”

“Mm, what’s wrong, babes?” Marco eases off of him, kissing his boyfriend’s jaw.

Jean holds himself up on his elbows then. “Nothing’s wrong. Just, um…”

“Just..?” Marco quirks a brow.

Jean chews on the inside of his cheek before answering, “I just really wanna uh, you know…”

Marco sits back on Jean’s lap, crossing his arms over his chest. “No, Jean, I don’t know.”

“Damn tease,” Jean grumbles when Marco rubs his sweet ass against his thighs. Marco smirks in return. “Bejeezus, Marco, I just want you to sit on my face,”

Jean swears Marco’s face goes a tomato-red when the words finally register in his head. Ding-ding. One for Kirstein, zero for Bodt.

“Y-yes, yes, yeah, mhm,” Marco begins to shake with excitement and eagerness. “I wanna do that, too.”

Jean crooks a finger at him. “Well, then,” He laughs fleetingly. “What are you waiting for? Come hither, my love.” He makes sure to shuck Marco of his clothing, flinging them onto the dashboard of the car carelessly.

“You, mister,” Marco huffs, shifting to place each of his knees on either side near Jean’s head, spreading himself for his boyfriend. “Are a super corny young man.”

Jean chuckles. “Only when you’re around.” He sticks out his tongue, only to lick a thin stripe over Marco’s entrance.

Marco’s back arches, his mouth stretching into a tiny ‘o’, hips jerking slightly at the sensation of Jean’s pink muscle swiping over him like Marco’s his favorite flavor. Jean flattens his tongue, licking away at Marco’s tight ring of muscle, causing Marco to squeeze his eyes shut and _whine_ , brows furrowing at the intensity of the feel.

But Jean wants to take it to another level; he stiffens the tip of his tongue, breaching Marco’s walls with it. He thrusts in and out, wiggling his tongue along the grooves of muscle. Three fingers find their way to Marco’s mouth, which he takes in willingly, wetting them thoroughly.

Drool seeps from Marco’s mouth, some of it racing down to Jean’s wrist. Marco’s tongue is moving just as frivolously as Jean’s, tracing every fingerpad and its unique grooves, leaving a film of thick saliva after it.

“Hmph,” Jean removes his face from Marco for a second. “So sexy, Marco. I wanna do you,”

Marco squeaks adorably when his boyfriend’s tongue is back on him, but he’s able to whimper, “Then do it,”

They shift to the back seat, albeit with difficulty as the space is limited and Marco’s legs are ridiculously long. Jean nearly avoids a knee to his face as Marco climbs back on top of him, straddling him. He guides Jean’s slick fingers to his entrance, pressing one of them into himself.

“Oh god,” says Jean, eyes fixed on where his fingers are going. He’s got the front row seat to Marco’s show.

It’s so _hot_ inside Marco, so tight. Jean sighs, his gaze now flicking from Marco’s face to his ass, and back. His boyfriend is so velvety within, and he can’t wait to sink into that hot heat. His face is even better, lips pursing before they stretch open side in a silent moan, the grip of Jean’s wrist tightening as Marco begins to fuck himself on Jean’s fingers.

Marco’s tongue hangs out as he starts to oscillate on Jean’s finger. He’s sported a massive blush across his cheeks, the color blowing up the freckles in his face, making them stand out even more prominently than before.

Jean slips in another finger when Marco lifts himself up particularly high, and he almost screams when he slams back down on them, body trying to adjust to another finger quickly. Jean can’t help himself but moan after Marco’s shriek, watching his fingers being swallowed by his ridiculously sexy boyfriend bouncing in his fucking lap. He sticks in a third finger without any doubt that Marco wants more.

“Yes!” Marco cries, thrusting Jean’s fingers into himself. His face contorts in pleasure when he brushes over his little bundle of nerves.

Jean grinds his teeth together, he doesn’t know if he’ll be able to hold out much longer. His cock is ready, copious amounts of precome already pearling at the tip.

Luckily for him, Marco’s starting to feel needy. He wants _more_.

“Pleaase,” he whines. “Please Jean, I want it.”

He doesn’t need to tell Jean a second time because, before he can fully come to everything that’s happening, his back is pressed to the upholstery, legs being wrapped around Jean’s thin waist.

“Uh, condoms?” Jean wheezes, ashamed he’d have to ask at all for them.

“Front c-cup holder,” Marco says as Jean locates them.

He peels the foil open, sliding the slick protection on and strokes himself a few times for good measure. Marco can feel the blunt tip of his cock against his entrance. He rolls his hips, silently pleading for more.

When Jean slides in, he can barely contain himself, watching how each centimeter is going into Marco. He’s being squeezed so deliciously; Marco’s wrapped around him like a fucking vice. He’s shaking, keeping himself from flying high just yet even though he wants to thrust quick and fast in search for orgasm.

But he knows Marco needs time, and he hold out, kissing his each and every freckle he can find on his boyfriend’s face.

He’s caught off-guard when Marco clutches onto his shoulders, begging for him to move already. He needs to be fucked. Jean’s eyes almost roll back into his skull as he moans, Marco’s words taking effect on him.

Jean draws back slowly, eyes half-lidded as he gazes at Marco with loving eyes. His boyfriend stares back, dark eyebrows slanted as if he’s overwhelmed with feeling despite the promiscuous look on the rest of his face.

“Jean, Jean,” he mutters, voice smooth as water. Jean’s eyes flutter before concentrating on Marco.

“Shoot, babe.” Jeans gruffs, about to push back in but doesn’t quite yet.

Marco’s Cheshire cat smile is back. “Happy birthday, Jean,”

That does it; Jean thrusts forward with so much force, it jolts the whole car an ounce. He earns a shout from Marco, who digs his fingers into his shoulders, bracing himself as his ass slaps against Jean’s hips.

They rock the car back and forth, Jean riding Marco for all he’s worth as Marco tosses his head back and forth in unrestrained pleasure. He _wails_ detaching his hands from Jean’s shoulders to wrap his arms around the latter’s skinny torso, bring him down to kiss him.

Marco moans into jean’s mouth, breath hot and wet. They swirl their tongues together, make them dance with each other as their hips connect together, then pull away, only to join them as one once again, over and over.

And despite Marco making so much noise, he’s not the only one. Jean’s being equally as loud, keening as he piledrives into his boyfriend while watching the car windows fog up until he can’t see anything outside. He brings his amber eyes back to Marco, who thrashes upon the upholstery, arching his back in attempt to bring more of Jean into him.

They seem to be breathing in an odd synchronization pattern; Jean grunts out an exhale as Marco gasps for air like his lungs are struggling to keep up with their rhythm. They grind against each other as much as Jean fucks Marco into oblivion, thrusting _harder_ and _faster_ , slamming him into the back seat.

A tingling sensation is beginning to form in the pit of Jean’s belly. Marco’s moans aren’t helping, either, driving him insane, trying to hear more by smashing him hard and good. He throws his head back, sinking deeper into Marco before pulling halfway out and thrusting back in.

“M-Marco, baby,” he blubbers. “Marco, I’m gonna c-come soon,”

Marco grins, but Jean wipes it off clean when he drives into him once more. “Uh-ah! Jean, so good,” he says, drawing it out with a long groan. “Jean, so good, you fill me up. God, so thick, _yesss_ ,”

“Hot damn, Marco,” Jean half-chuckles, half-moans.

“Come for me, babes. Come for me,” Marco’s starting to slur his words. “Come on, want you to come,”

Jean emits a noise that sounds similar to Marco’s name, thrusting frenziedly into his boyfriend before he can’t handle it anymore. He closes his eyes, getting lost in the rapture as the world short circuits and erupts into a million sparking colors behind his eyelids. He stops breathing, voice even stuck in his throat to the point where his moan comes out as a sort of weak, broken cry.

When he comes down from his high, Marco’s smiling dreamily, kissing him over and over. He’s stroking himself, observing all the expressions on Jean’s face, locking eyes with him as he picks up the pace and holds the oxygen in his lungs.

“Come,” Jean slips a finger over the tip of Marco’s cock.

Marco loses it.

He clenches down on Jean; on his cock and around his waist so hard Jean’s sides are still hurting after Marco releases him from his death grip.

They lay there for a while, Jean slipping out of Marco to rest his head in the crook of Marco’s warm neck. The two of them embrace, kissing and worshipping each other’s skin until the atmosphere they’ve created in the car has toned down. Only then do they clean up and dress in the tight space.

“I love you,” Marco says when Jean’s fighting with his pants.

“Huh?”

“I love you, Jean.” Marco repeats a little firmer. Jean’s hands go straight to his face. “Jean?”

“Oh… oh.” Jean mumbles. “I… uh,”

Marco smiles. “I love you, Jean. I love you a lot.”

Jean bows right into his lap. “Hnngh,”

Laughing, Marco repeats it once more. “I love you, Jean. I love you, I love you, I love you.”

This time, Jean speaks up, “My god! Geez, I love you, too, you fucker.” He’s still covering his face, though Marco can see that the tips of his ears are hot as the hottest Tapatio sauce. But something else is off; there are little droplets leaking through Jean’s hands.

“Jean?” Marco takes Jean’s hands in his, bringing them away from his face. Jean is _crying_.

Jean sniffles. “It’s my birthday,”

“Yeah, it is…”

“ _I can cry if I want to_.”

“Oh, Jean…” Marco smiles, the corner of his eyes crinkling. “You’re so cute.”

“Shut up.” he says.

“...”

“I… Sorry, I just… that’s the first time you’ve _said_ that to me,” Jean explains.

Marco hums. “Are you happy?”

Jean nods, squeezing Marco’s hands. “More than happy,”

Marco pulls him into his lap, looking out the front view window. They watch the stars for a long time before he pulls Jean into another hug.

“Happy birthday, Jean. I love you,”

“... I love you, too.”

"Move in with me,"

"Oka-- what?!"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for dropping by, everyone!.


End file.
